Avengers VS. X-Men
''Avengers VS. X-Men ''is a 2012 Marvel Comics crossover maxiseries event. It was reviewed by James and Michael David Sims on ''Earth-2.net: The Show'', Episode 566 in a special E2TS/Tranquil Tirades crossover. What did we learn from this maxiseries? *Not a whole lot *Marvel apparently has staggeringly low standards for books they charge $3.99 for. *Cyclops is a complete fucking idiot and is now the ultimate piece of shit in the Marvel Universe *Captain America, the most brilliant strategist in the Marvel Universe, thinks it would be a really great idea to arbitrarily punch a guy with an unbreakable metal skeleton in the face. *Captain America apparently thinks that Hope Summers--who is like 15 years old and has spent about six total months with the X-Men--knows more about the Phoenix Force and the X-Men than Wolverine. *Cappy also kicks Wolverine out of an aircraft into Antarctica just because he made a solo play on Hope and scared her off. Who needs to reason with someone if you can just abandon them in a frozen wasteland? *Hope just happens to know where Wolverine was dumped with no explanation as to how she figured it out. *Wolverine apparently has psychic powers that let Captain America know where he and Hope were after Steve dumped him in the icy wasteland. *Cyclops loves shooting people in the face with optic blasts. *It took Tony Stark twelve issues to come up with the brilliant plan to combine Hope and Scarlet Witch's powers to take down Cyclops. *Spider-Man can take a punch to the face from a Phoenix-powered, Juggernaut-powered Colossus and not only live, but quip ''afterwards. *The Phoenix Force is weak against Dragons powered by Iron Fist aura. Except the dragon shown in this series is defeated in three panels. *Wolverine thinks he can kill Hope even though she would have gained his mutant healing factor by being near him. *Magneto, who stood against Cyclops with the rest of the heroes, is on the run for literally no reason at the end of the series. *Storm feels that the best time to yell at her husband, the Black Panther, about their marital troubles is during a battle that could determine the fate of a teenage girl, and subsequently, the world. Score James: Buffalo Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - Too many to count, but Captain America, Storm, and Cyclops are obvious *Real protagonist - Wolverine, because he was the only person acting as he should be the entire series; and Magneto, because he did nothing wrong, but is said to be on the run at the end *Pointless heel turn - **Cyclops - Turns into a complete, mindless thug and then a raging (yet whiny) psychopath **Emma Frost - Enslaves the New Mutants **Magneto - This example reflects on the writers, rather than the character. Magneto is apparently wanted by the authorities at the end of the series, even though he did nothing wrong. *Clusterfuck Syndrome *Plot convenience - **Wolverine is rescued from the Antarctic by Hope with no explanation as to how she found him **Captain America somehow knew where to find them after this *Nonsensical Title - The series is called ''Avengers VS. X-Men, but most of the main 12 books do not involve the two teams fighting each other Category:Other reviews